Taking a Break
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Dawn, nervous about the upcoming contest match, goes for a walk with May, who then suggests a swim. What will happen between the two girls? Future Fic. Birthday fic for Johnnyd2


Title: Taking a Break

Characters: Dawn/May (SapphirePearlShipping) with hints of Ash/Dawn (Pearlshipping) & May/Brendan

Rating: High Teen at best due to nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Everyone and everything belongs to Pokémon which belongs to 4Kids/Nintendo. I make neither profit nor money from creating this purely fictional fan fiction.

Summary: Dawn, nervous about the upcoming contest match, goes for a walk with May, who then suggests a swim. What will happen between the two girls?

A/N: This was requested by Johnnyd2 as he wanted this fic for his birthday. Enjoy and Happy Birthday Johnny! (Sorry for the lateness though – check out my live-journal page for the reason!)

Timeline: Set future fic (I felt awkward writing it during the Wallace Cup for some reason)

'Taking a Break'

Dawn paced the hotel bedroom floor nervously as she wound a lock of her hair in her finger, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously as her blue eyes were dark, showing she was lost in thought.

Piplup was sitting on the table with Pikachu, both of them watching her as she paced before they exchanged a look of concern over at seeing her looking so worried. It was understandable that she was concerned considering that it was a Grand Final Contest. She and Ash had been travelling for a long time and Dawn had grown confident in her contest battles as she slowly won each badge through hard work and faith but each time she faced a major contest that had one of her friendly rivals, she always worried herself sick.

Ash had commented it a lot to his mother, Johanna, Brock, Professor Oak and Professor Rowan whenever he called them to check up on how they and his Pokémon were doing. Brock had left them shortly before Dawn's second contest badge due to wanting to stay with a cute female breeder who had asked for Brock's help.

Ash and Dawn had been amused with that and had greeted him goodbye before continuing on their journey but it had been awkward some times due to their feelings for each other. It was the first time Ash was travelling alone with a girl. Tracy or Brock had travelled with him and Misty. Brock or Max, May's little brother, had travelled with them. Now it was just him and Dawn.

Dawn had confessed to Piplup on numerous occasions of how much she admired Ash and the fear that stopped her from confessing her feelings to the trainer. The fear of losing their friendship that had kept them grounded and secure.

Ash stepped into the room only to arch an eyebrow when he saw Dawn was pacing back and forth. Looking at the table, he saw Piplup and Pikachu's head following her movements, stopping every now and then when they started to feel dizzy and smiled as he walked up behind Dawn, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Dawn jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and spun around to see Ash was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, don't scare me like that, Ash," Dawn scolded him and he chuckled, shaking his head. Dawn blushed as she realised what she had been doing when Ash had came in before sighing. "I guess I've pacing a lot today." Ash nodded.

"I understand that you are worried but there isn't really any need to be. All you have to do is just be confident and believe in yourself. We all believe in you," Ash assured her. Dawn gave him a smile before she looked out of the window, coming to an idea.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Dawn told him.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked and Dawn smiled, pleased, before she shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she assured him before she looked toward the Pokémon that were still sitting on the table. "I need someone to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't eat the rest of the poffins." Pikachu and Piplup shot her an insulted look while Ash laughed.

"Sure, just be careful," he told her and Dawn nodded, leaving the room and heading down the hallway. She was unaware of someone watching her as she left.

Exiting the motel, she sighed as the cool breeze caressed her face. It was in the middle of the summer and the Sinnoh Region had been hit with a heat-wave which left the night warm as well. Any cool breeze was a welcomed break from the heat.

Looking around, Dawn saw that there were only few people milling about, obviously taking advantage of the cool weather before the sun rose. There were a lot of wild Pokémon about and Dawn was careful not to get too close to any of them. She didn't have any of her Pokémon with her and she didn't want to be attacked because she stumbled across a Pokémon's nest.

Hearing the waves crashing against the beach, Dawn moved over to the stone wall and looked over the edge of it to see there was a beach. Looking further down, she saw a path that led straight to the pier. Following the path, she reached the pier and sat down on the edge, looking out at the ocean before her. The moon was shining brightly high in the sky, causing the waves to crash against the beach, lapping every now and then at her feet. Dawn tilted her head back, allowing the sea breeze to play with her hair.

Someone sat down next to her, startling her as she turned around to see May sitting there. Dawn's eyes widen.

"I stopped by yours and Ash's room to see how you were but Ash told me that you went for a walk," May told her and Dawn chuckled as she turned back out to the water. "Nervous?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed before she sighed. "You think after all the contests I've done, I'd be less nervous." May laughed.

"Nah, it never works. I still find myself nervous when it comes to contest battles. I just to remind myself to breathe and concentrate," May admitted.

"Wish that would work on me," Dawn muttered, shaking her head and looking back into the water. May sensed that Dawn wanted to steer away from the contest talking and decided to change tactics on the young woman.

"So, tell me, what is going on with you and Ash?" May asked, nudging Dawn with a shoulder, who giggled.

"We're just friends," she countered and May scoffed.

"Ash and I are just friends. You and Ash…you have this whole bond thing going on that leave the 'just friends' in the dust," May told her. Dawn rolled her eyes, amused as ever when it came to May trying to match-make her with Ash. "Seriously Dawn, come on. Talk to me. I'm here to listen." Dawn sighed.

"I trust Ash, you know I do," May nodded. She had seen firsthand just how close the two of them were and she had been jealous of their friendship. Not that she wanted Ash like that, more of she wished that she had someone who she could have the same bond with. "I'm just scared. I don't want to lose his friendship. Even though I think we could have a really good relationship…what if we break up? We probably wouldn't be able to go back to our friendship again and I can't lose him, May."

"You're not gonna lose him," May tried to soothe the younger girl but knew that her words of comfort wasn't helping her at the moment. Looking out at the water once more, she brightened as an idea came to her mind. "Hey, let's go for a swim," exclaimed May, startling Dawn into looking at her before she looked at the water then at May once more.

"Er…no bathing suits," Dawn pointed out and May shrugged as she stood up.

"We'll go skinny dipping. We're both girls. I'm pretty sure we have the same equipment." Dawn stared at her before she burst out laughing. May laughed as she started stripping down to her underwear. Dawn shook her head as she stood up, an amused smile on her face. "You're crazy." May shrugged as she watched Dawn strip down to her underwear.

"When you hang out with Ash, you need to blow steam some way or another," May pointed out and Dawn laughed again, understanding what May was getting it. Ash was just full of energy that just exhausted Dawn before the day was even halfway done. "Alright? On the count of three? We'll remove our underwear and jump into the water." Dawn nodded.

"One…two…three!" They stripped their underwear off and jumped into the water, splashing the pier and their clothes as they went down before swimming furiously toward the top, breaking through the water with giggles.

"This is nice," Dawn said as she swam backward for a moment, enjoying the cool water over her heated skin. May moaned in agreement. She had obviously been feeling the same way regarding the heat.

"Have you done this before?" May asked, turning to look at Dawn, who straightened.

"This is actually a first for me," Dawn told her and May grinned.

"Glad you're no longer a skinny dipping virgin," May teased and Dawn grinned. "Any other firsts you haven't given up?"

"Sex," Dawn informed her and May rolled her eyes, amused. "Then again, there's the fact that I've never kissed a boy," she stated. May stared at her, stunned.

"Seriously?" she asked and Dawn nodded. "What about Kenny? I could have sworn I heard him brag that he had been your first kiss." Dawn huffed out angrily, shaking her head.

"He tried to steal my first kiss," Dawn corrected. "I turn my head away at the right moment and he just kissed my cheek. He had been pretty angry with me for that but a few days of me giving him the cold shoulder shut him up pretty quick." May frowned, not liking what the boy had tried. No wonder Ash had a hard time trusting him. "Plus, he keeps being jealous of Ash. It drives me nuts." May nodded, she remembered Kenny showing his jealous streak when Dawn had gotten through the appeal. Ash had swept her up into a hard hug, spinning her around with Dawn clinging onto him as she laughed before Ash set her on the ground and kissed her forehead, congratulating her on making it through the first round.

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to date him," May agreed, shuddering at the image what Kenny had tried to pull with Dawn.

"I am worried though. I know Ash has kissed a girl before so…sometimes I get the feeling he'll compare us, you know?" May nodded. She had felt the same way when she and Brendan were first dating. He had previous girlfriend and it made her wonder if she could ever compete with them.

"How about this?" she swam closer to Dawn. "I'll teach you how to kiss so you can go off and snog the life out of Ash." Dawn arched an eyebrow.

"What would your boyfriend say about that?" Dawn asked, knowing of Brendan, a trainer who Dawn was dating. May grinned.

"It's his fantasy actually," May explained with a giggle. "He told me that he fantasised about me kissing girls whenever we are separated. Said it keeps him warm on those lonely nights." Dawn laughed.

"I bet it does," she teased back, amused. She fell silent for a moment as she thought about it. She would be giving up her first kiss to someone that wasn't Ash but at the same time, she wouldn't mind the experience. That way she would be confident enough to kiss Ash without making a fool of herself. Making up her mind, she looked at May.

"Okay," she agreed. May arched an eyebrow before she smiled, obviously understanding where Dawn's line of thought had gone to and she nodded. She swam closer to Dawn so their bodies were nearly touching. Dawn closed her eyes.

May leaned in and pressed her lips against Dawn's. The other girl hummed a little as May moved in closer, sliding a hand over Dawn's hip, pressing their bodies together as she parted her lips, letting her tongue brush over Dawn's lips. Dawn instantly parted her lips for May, allowing her entrance.

Their breasts brushed up against each other. It was strange for Dawn to have another naked body pressed up against hers. She had always thought that when she got naked, she would be with a guy but feeling a woman's body against hers…it was strange. Not a bad strange. Just different from how she imagined it but she found herself being aroused with their breasts brushing against each other.

May's tongue stroked against Dawn's, coaxing her into being bold, giving her the confidence she needed. After a moment, Dawn worked up the courage to return the favour, her tongue venturing into May's warm mouth and repeating May's actions. Soon the need for air screamed at them.

"Wow," Dawn breathed out as they broke away from each other and May grinned.

"Brendan always said that I was a good kisser," May said and got laughers from Dawn.

"I bet he did," Dawn said before she touched her lips. "Thank you. I feel more confident about myself." May smirked.

"Gonna give Ash a kiss for luck?" May teased and got a sly smile in return.

"Maybe." Both girls laughed as they swam toward the pier. Once they reached it, they grabbed the edge and pulled themselves out of the water and pulled on their clothes that had dried due to the heat before they walked back to the hotel.

Once they reached the hotel, they rode the elevator up to their floor and May walked Dawn to her door. Dawn turned to face her once more.

"Thanks for tonight. It was nice to take my mind off the contest," Dawn told her and May shook her head.

"Seriously, there isn't any need to worry. Just do your best and you'll be fine," May assured and Dawn nodded before she leaned forward and hugged May, startling the older girl at first before she hugged Dawn back.

"And thanks for the confidence boost," Dawn said as she pulled and winked. "You better be prepared tomorrow. I'm gonna win the ribbon." May laughed.

"That's my line," she teased Dawn, who laughed back, opening her door and she spotted Ash was sitting on the couch, snoozing. It was obvious he had tried to stay awake waiting for the woman.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dawn bid May goodnight, who nodded back as she watched Dawn enter her room, closing the door behind her.

Giggling, May made her way back to her room, humming 'I kissed a girl' under her breath, wondering if Dawn had actually gotten the courage to kiss Ash. And if she had the courage to tell Brendan what she had done.

The End

Also – I get the feelings this wasn't what he wanted…


End file.
